Jirou Oriza
Jirou Oriza is a member of the Tobita Club and the second Gear Fighter to be recruited into the club as well as Kouya's closest friend throughout the series. He is first seen in the first episode of Crush Gear Turbo as one of the guests during the opening ceremony of the Manganji Club and saved Kouya from falling from the top of the Manganji building. Jirou’s Crush Gear is Raging Bull, and later on in the series, Raging Bullet. Appearance Jirou is shown to have brown eyes and slick red hair with a spiky fringe that is parted in the middle of his forehead. He is usually seen wearing a dark baseball jersey, orange undershirt, khaki shorts and green sneakers. In a flashback of Jirou's he was seen wearing a white baseball outfit and a navy blue cap. Personality As a Gear Fighter Jirou has both the skill and confidence it takes to win. He has a friendly nature that most of his teammates seem to appreciate and respect. Although Crush Gear is his hobby, baseball is his passion, and as a Gear Fighter he is often seen utilizing the two in order achieve victory. Jirou has also shown to have a paticular soft spot for the team's deputy owner, Lilika. Her mere presence often leaves Jirou in a state of affection. Plot Before joining the Tobita Club Jirou used to be in a junior baseball team along with Taki and became the team's pitcher. Once the baseball team was having a match and Jirou felt something wrong with his arm. His ball throw was affected from the pain, and his baseball team lost the match as a result. Jirou pulled back from the sport due to the injury of his shoulder. On another occasion, Jirou went on a camping trip and he was collecting firewood in the forest until a bear was about to attack him. Luckily someone threw a Crush Gear to the bear, which frightened the bear and saved Jirou's life. It was at this point that Jirou met Alex Borg for the first time, who introduced him to Gear Fighting and gave Raging Bull to him. Jirou moves into the city some time later. His interests now turns to Crush Gear and becomes quite good at it; he has his own special attack known as Hurricane Crush. Jirou's Gear Fighting skills grabs the attention from the Manganji Club, and in an effort to recruit him as its member, the club invites him to its opening ceremony. Jirou witnesses the battle between Kouya and Takeshi at the the top of the Manganji Hills, and the former two do not know each other yet. Jirou saves Kouya from falling off the building when he is catching Garuda Eagle. Involvement in the Tobita Club Jirou is the first person Kouya tries to recruit for the Tobita Club. Kouya sends a club invitation letter to Jirou, but it is rejected due to Kouya's poor writing skills and his attitude. and goes to the Tobita Clubhouse for a duel with Kouya. Kouya loses the match to Jirou, but the latter still joins the Tobita Club. Later, he becomes a loyal friend and Kouya’s trusted companion. Shoulder injury As the Tobita Club insists to join the Manganji Cup, Momita pushes Jirou and causes the latter to trip and accidentally breaks his shoulder. It is revealed in one of the flashbacks that Jirou suffered the same injury during a Little League game. Jirou suffered a humiliating loss aside from his shoulder injury in this match. Buthokan Cup arc Jirou meets Taki again during the Buthokan Cup finals. Although Jirou loses in the first round and wins in the second round, the match ends in a draw after Raging Bull and Aero Rider were blown out of the ring. Asia Cup arc The first match of the Asia Cup finals sees Jirou take on Rai Shinomiya, a Gear Fighter best known for using dash type settings. Believing he would be best suited to face off against Rai, Jirou attempts to make short work of their match. However, Jirou is eventually defeated after Rai used his sister Rin's spin style of Gear Fighting to tactically win the match. During the Manganji Dreams' victory party, Jirou meets with Brad Fincher and challenges him to a Gear Fight after hearing the latter insulting Taki. Unfortunately for Jirou, Raging Bull suffered overheating at the end of the match. World Cup arc Jirou defeated Brad in this match after the former uses Taki's signature move, Spin Trick Screw (Spinning Chain Stroke). During the opening ceremony of the World Cup's third stage, the draw lots system revealed that Jirou will be facing U-YA. So Jirou challenges Kouya again to a Gear Fight as a practice match to find a strategy to counter Shining Sword Breaker. The practice bout ended in a draw. Concept art Jirou concept art.png Category:Tobita Club Category:Characters (Crush Gear Turbo)